The Reaper
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: AU. Sonic and Co. were enjoying a peaceful rest this past year. But when an old enemy shows up again, with a powerful ally, Sonic wont be having an easy time. And with the appearance of 'Reaper', a mysterious new student has caught the attention of Amy.


Hello friends! Well, I have recently got a new story idea for an AU of the Sonicverse. I think the idea is pretty epis. ;) Anyways Though this is an AU, some things are the Same. Such as Sonic being a hero, and they all being animals. The main differences I need to tell you right off the back is that they wear cloths, Sonic and friends go to high school, Eggman is the principal, Sonic's arch enemy is a masked man called 'The Mechanist', and Shadow has not been known yet. There are a few more obvious differences, that you will see, and i will explain when they show. So until them, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: Enter the Reaper.<em>

"Central City! At long last your future ruler; Mechanist, has returned!"

Dark clouds began to roll over the large city. Almost every citizen looked up, seeing a fleet of airships leading the storm. The booming voice echoed all over the city, and on every single television, a masked face appeared.

The mask was steel, and it looked like an eagle, covering most of the man's face except for the lips. The Mechanist was smirking wildly, and even though you could not see his eyes, it felt like he was staring straight into your soul.

Many gave terrified shouts, and stared either at the screen, where the Mechanist was, or the invading airships. The mechanist spoke again, voice crackling with glee.

"Almost all of you believe I was dead. Destroyed by the hands of the infernal hedgehog after my last attempt at Domination. One year ago! However that was a mere decoy, to let your guard down. To begin to build anew! I regained my strength, and I have become even more powerful!"

As the masked madman spoke in his booming voice, robots and mechs began to drop from the sky onto the streets. Everyone screamed as the mechs began to fire their guns. Aiming at everything and nothing at the same time. "Sonic the Hedgehog! I issue a challenge against you once again!"

The Mechanist pointed a long, gloved finger at the screen, smirk growing wider. "If you fail to accept this challenge, your precious fox will die."

The scene suddenly changed to a fox along the lines of 13, chained halfway up a column. The two-tailed, golden fox struggled against his bonds, grunting. "Sonic!" The fox yelled out, continuing his struggle. "Sonic help!"

There was no response at first. Then a strong wind blew down the street where the mechs were located. The mechs stopped the destruction suddenly, and looked up, and around. Then, one by one the robots started to explode.

This began to happen all over the city. A strong, slightly blue wind came and destroyed every mech. The citizens who were still in the street looked around confused at first, then began to cheer.

"It's Sonic!"

"Go Sonic go!"

"Kick his ass Sonic!"

In a blur, on the very top of a skyscraper facing the invasion, a Hedgehog appeared. The Hedgehog had beautiful, blue fur, and emerald green eyes that shined bright with adrenaline. The blue hedgehog wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket over the shirt. He was around 16, and had a huge grin on his face.

"So there you are, Mech-y." Sonic the Hedgehog taunted cracking his neck from side to side. "I was beginning to actually believe you were ten feet under."

"My name is Mechanist fool!"

A small, flying robot had approached Sonic, a holo-screen projecting from it. The Mechanist was on the screen, in a rage as he stared at Sonic. Sonic just tilted his head to the side, grinning wider.

"Mechanist fool? Strange name, yet oddly fitting."

The Mechanist bellowed in rage, "Kill him! Kill that infernal pest!"

The small robot flew away suddenly, and Sonic saw a whole army of mechs flying towards him, away from the Airships. Sonic grined and he placed his hands behind his head. "Straight to business eh? I guess I was hoping to have some time to catch up with you, but oh well."

Sonic rolled his shoulders, his hands falling to his sides and tensing up readying for the fight to come.

"Lets play!"

Miles 'Tails' Prower looked towards the Masked madman with a grin, hope and defiance surging inside him now that Sonic was on his way.

"Your going to lose Mechanist." Tails said in a loud voice. The mechanist was a few feet away from the column, back facing the young fox. "Every time you try to build your 'Marvelous' Empire, Sonic stops you dead in your tracks.

Tails grinned, expecting the madman to below threats, or maybe have an calm comeback accompanied by a sudden trick up his sleeve. However fear and surprise crept it way into the young fox's gut.

The Mechanist was issuing out a low chuckle. "Quite right, Miles." The masked man said turning around and facing Tails. His arms were folded behind his back, and the Mechanist began to walk away from the massive super computer, towards the column. "That is why _I_ am not attempting to create my Empire."

Tails frowned down at him, worry entering his mesh of feelings. "What do you mean? What are you planning!"

The mechanist just chuckled and turned around, saying nothing. There was sudden shaking, and tails realized that the platform they were on were rising.

"Lets go take care of a little pest, shall we Tails?"

VVV

Sonic landed on the airship gracefully, grinning. He stood up straight, rolling his shoulders before he took off running again. He avoided and destroyed mechs with ease, never speeding down, only speeding up.

Soon Sonic saw a rising platform and began to skid into a stop, smirking though his body tensed up, ready for action. Sonic saw Tails tied to the pillar, and at a control panel, was the Mechanist. The outfit was different from last time Sonic noticed. The masked madman was dressed in a sinister looking suit, probably a modified tux. Also, the Mechanist had a black cloak drapped around his shoulders.

"Looking good Mechs." Sonic taunted, as he stared at the masked man. The mechanist just smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Your move, pest."

Sonic gave a chuckle, and darted towards the Mechanist. He was an inch away from the Mechanist, yet the man didn't move an inch. Didn't even flinch. Right before impact, Sonic found himself being thrown backwards.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed in concern, struggling against his bonds. The Mechanist bellowed a laughed. Sonic grunted as he skidded across the floor.

"What the hell…" Sonic muttered, rubbing his head, looking up with a frown.

Standing in the spot sonic was standing in a few seconds ago, was a dark figure.

"Pathetic…"

Before Sonic could react, the figure was next to him, lifting the hedgehog up and throwing him towards the platform, right at the Mechanist's feet. Sonic gave a yell of pain once again, grunting. Sonic heard a mix of laughter and screams. He ignored them though, and struggled to get up. He grunted slightly at pain, grabbing his shoulder. He grinned none the less at the dark figure a couple feet before him.

Sonic finally had a good look at the figure, and saw that it was a hedgehog, and most likely male. The hedgehog had a black, almost ninja looking costume on, except that it looked pretty loose. Not skin tight like a real ninja outfit. The only thing that wasn't covered was his eyes, which were an intense crimson color. Sonic felt some doubt when he stared into the eyes of the Hedgehog. This wasn't a mech. This was an organic creature.

"I would like you to meet my new partner, Sonic." The mechanist said, glee in his voice. The mysterious hedgehog had just crossed his arms, still staring at Sonic. "Reaper, show this infernal hedgehog your power."

The hedgehog, Reaper, nodded, and then darted towards Sonic. "Whoa there!" Sonic called at he dodged to the side, grinning slightly. "You never said go."

Reaper didn't respond, as he charged at Sonic once again, Sonic running backwards and narrowly dodging all the attacks. "Why arnt you a fast little bugger." Sonic mocked, as he ducked under a kick.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Sonic."

Sonic paid little attention to the words, as he went to duck another kick. He however didn't see the fist aiming at his face also. Sonic gave a yell as he crumpled to the ground, sliding towards the edge of the airship. Sonic looked up, groaning, and glared at Reaper, who stood above him. Reaper reached down, and picked Sonic up by his neck. Sonic gasped, his his hands feebly tried to remove the Reapers hands.

Reaper looked towards the Mechanist, who was walking to them, mechs dragging a chained tails behind them. Chained struggled and screamed, a few tears running down his cheeks. "Sonic!"

Mechanist ignored the fox, and smirked at Sonic. "Oh how tempting to destroy you now, Sonic. But I have bigger plans. So until them, go back to your life. Enjoy it, for it will not be long until it will end." The Mechanist gave a boastful laughter, and the Mechs tossed the chained Tails off the airship.

"SONIC!"

Mechanist turned around, and in a board voice, issued the following orders. "Fall back to the base, I am done here. Reaper, give the pest the emerald and get him out of my sight."

Sonic stared at the mechanist, confused. But he didn't have any time to ask what he meant, as he felt something shoved in his hands, and then, he felt himself falling.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good, bad, okay? Do you already hate me because there is already a cliffhanger? XD Anyways, Shadow will come in the next chapter, which I plan to make pretty long. As well as the other characters, and the school. So anticipate amazingness!<p>

PEACE OUT!


End file.
